The disclosure of this patent document relates to a watch or a wearable device with a counterfeit detection function.
Recently, the demand for technology related to an anti-counterfeit function for determining authenticity of paper currency bills has increased. Conventionally, a technique for adding a specific fluorescent pattern to a paper currency bill as a way of determining the authenticity of the bill has been applied to a process of manufacturing a bill, in order to distinguish between a counterfeit bill and a real or authentic bill based on presence or absence of such a fluorescent pattern. When ultraviolet (UV) light is irradiated onto the real bill, the real bill reacts with the irradiated UV light such that the fluorescent pattern emits light. However, a counterfeit bill that does not have such a fluorescent pattern would not react with the irradiated UV light in the way an authentic or genuine bill would.
As an example of a conventional counterfeit detector, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-0043258, which was published under KR20020010163 (A), has disclosed a handy or portable detector for detecting forged notes or counterfeit bills. The disclosed counterfeit detector in the above Korean document includes a main body; a naked-eye identification unit for identifying a character or pattern with the naked eye; an electronic detection unit for irradiating UV light and detecting the UV light reflected or transmitted from a bill so as to determine whether the bill is counterfeit; and a magnetic detection unit for detecting magnetic ink of the bill passing through a bill passing groove formed in the main body.
Recently, there is an increasing need for more people to determine whether a bill is counterfeit or genuine. In particular, with the increase of overseas travel, people need to check whether a bill is counterfeit or genuine when they stay in a foreign country in which counterfeit bills are likely to be distributed. Thus, although handy or portable counterfeit detectors have emerged, there is a continuous demand for a convenient and portable counterfeit detector.